One and Only
by sugardoll27
Summary: Layla, is an outcast at school. And Kurt Hummel is her one and only friend. He always helps her through her problems, and to her surprise helps her more than she thought on this one. Rated T for a little harsh language. One shot.


**A/N; Soooo... Me and my cousin Rebecca, decided to make a Glee fanfiction. Her as Kurt, and me and 'Layla'... YES! I KNOW! My character's name is ALWAYS Sugar, but apperently in season 3, there will be a character named Sugar... FML! ... So anywho, yes, Kurt still calls her 'Sugar doll' ... And, this is OUR! representation of Kurt Hummel. Who cares, if all you people don't like him! ... Hope you enjoy! ...**

* * *

><p>Layla sat longingly, staring out the window thinking about the previous day. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.<p>

Standing outside her door was her best friend, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, dressed finely as always, in a white t-shirt with a plaid button up over it, black skinny jeans a nice pair of knee high boots, and a lightly studded belt. "Layla? Are you in here? It's me, Kurt.." He said with a soft giggle; surely she would've been able to tell who it was without him clarifying, he thought.

She grinned and opened the door for him. Not expecting it, Kurt hugged her when he got in. "Oh hey Kurtie, what'cha doin here?" She said, as she sat on her bed with neon green silk comforter. Layla patted the bed next to her, as a gesture for him to sit down.

He quickly took the spot beside her on the bed and giggled, "I just thought I'd pay my best friend a visit..." Kurt tilted his head ever so slightly to the left and paused for a moment, "seriously Layla, you've got to start letting me dress you, that outfit is embarrassingly bland." Kurt then got a little excited, hoping she wouldn't disagree to his brilliant idea.

Layla giggled at him, and nodded. "If it will make you happy, then I suppose it wouldn't be too bad of an idea." She quickly got up, grabbed her wallet, and headed for the door. "C'mon Kurt, let's go shopping."

"Okay!" Kurt exclaimed, not hiding his excitement in the least, he jumped up and down and clapped his hands. As they walked out the door, he realized Layla didn't look the happiest. "You seem kinda down there, Sugar Doll...so tell me, what's the latest scandal? Is it a boy?" He said softly, not quite losing his playful smile at the thought...but just enough to show he actually cared. He was always happy to help Layla with anything she needed.

She quickly responded with a shake of her head, and kept walking. Keeping to herself, that it was about a boy... When they got to the mall, Layla had to practically run after Kurt to see where he was going. She looked up to see Kurt, already picking out clothes. "Slow down will ya? I can only go so fast."

Kurt held up a bright green top and excitedly said, "but this blouse is SO your color! It compliments your skin tone AND personally perfectly. It's just so undeniably you, Layla. And not to mention it will flawlessly match... " He paused and grabbed a pair of light blue, stone washed jeans, "These." He smiled widely, showing all his ever so slightly gapped teeth and giggled again. "So you, am I right? And you could wear it with your green and blue converse."

Layla smiled, and nodded her head. She noticed Finn passing by the mall, and she turned away as he looked at her. She looked back at Kurt, who was already picking out her second outfit. Then she heard Finn's voice coming up behind them, and Layla cussed in her head.

Kurt saw Finn and quickly went up to say a friendly hello, trying his hardest not to blush. Keep cool, Kurt, he thought to himself. "Hello there Finn, what brings you here today?" He glances over his shoulder at Layla, still holding her second outfit...he read something wrong on her face. He dully whispered "What is it, Doll?" quiet enough so Finn couldn't hear.

Still afraid to look at Finn, she quietly whispered "I'll tell you later Kurt." She walked off to get slushies, a blue raspberry one for her, and a grape one for Kurt, making sure not to return until Finn was gone. After he was gone, she walked back to Kurt and handed him his slushy. "Here ya go." Layla sipped her slushy, and looked over the outfits he had picked out.

Kurt had chosen an explosion of colorful clothes, all of which complemented Layla's skin tone, eye color, hair color, and were just overall fabulous. Kurt was still shopping, but with less enthusiasm now. He was worried about Layla... "Finns gone... What's wrong, Doll?" he asked in a low tone of voice...somewhere between confused, concerned and upset.

"Well, yesterday Finn, he um. Never mind, it's not important." Layla eyed the clothes Kurt picked out, and smiled. "I love this Kurt, you're amazing! Like you need to be told." She said, hoping to get his mind off the Finn subject.

"Thanks, I know." He smiled a big, playful smile and gave her a wink. "What's next? Shall we scope this place out for cute boys after we pay?" He asked, his voice getting higher and higher as he gave that some thought.

"Well I guess so, but good luck finding any." Layla said with a grin, noticing the change in his voice. She picked up the clothes, payed for them, and set out with Kurt in search for boys.

"Pffft. Finn was here. There must be more near by." Kurt cocked his head back a laughed a high pitched laugh that could easily be mistaken for a girls. People stared but Kurt payed them no attention, he was in search mode now.

Layla laughed at him, and payed no attention to the people as well. She just sipped her slushy and walked with Kurt, except she couldn't get the thought of Finn out of her head. It made her a little sick, and worried for school on Monday.

"Where shall we look first?" Kurt asked, turning his gaze to meet Layla's big, bright green eyes.

Layla shrugged, and quickly looked away from Kurt. Oh wow he's beautiful, she thought to herself. She nudged Kurt as a group of boys headed into a store. Layla finished her slushy and threw it into a near by trash can before heading after Kurt.

'Damn...' Kurt thought. These were some okay boys...but not what he was looking for. Why couldn't I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, just find myself a prince charming already? He sighed, and blushed a bit at the thought. He did however spot someone he thought Layla may have interest in, nudged her gently, and pointed a finger to him.

She shook her head a little, and once again thought about the previous day. Giving her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Layla had to tell Kurt about what had happened, but later. Right now, she wasn't going to worry him when he was in search mode. "Let's go get some food. Maybe they'll be some guys there." She said with a smile.

"Okay!" Kurt said without hesitation, he /was/ hungry, and he figured there might be some cute boys in the food court, he thought as a soft, sweet smile spread across his face. "Fruit smoothies and salad or something?"

"Yeah, sure" They headed to the food court and got their food. Well Layla only got a fruit smoothie, but it still relaxed her stomach. The food court was filled with boys, including Puck and Finn. Who of course, had to notice them.

Puckerman laughed as he shot them a look. "Wonderful," Kurt sighed, not sure how to react to this. He adjusted his wide blue eyes to meet Finns awkward gaze.

Layla stepped up to Puck, glaring. "You gonna tell me what your problem is Puckerman? Or do I need to beat it out of you?"

Puck shot her a glare. "What do you want, Boxer? Is there a problem here?"

Kurt gasped sharply. Why is she doing this, he thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, Puck. I don't appreciate it when you go around laughing at me and my friends. Now, are you going to apologize to Kurt, or will I have to make you?" Layla said, still glaring at him. She felt Finn's eyes on her, and tried to ignore the feeling of sickness.

"Whatever. I'm sorry your such a fag." Puck looked at Kurt in a hateful way. "Let's get outta here, Finn."

Layla lost it and attacked Puck. Punching him over and over. "You no good, dirty fucking asshole!" She was pulled off Puck by Finn. She grabbed her bags, and looked at Kurt, "You coming?" Layla said smiling.

It took Kurt a minute to speak, but finally he managed to say "uh, yeah.. Let's go."

Layla tried as hard as she could to hold back her pain. But she needed to tell Kurt as soon as possible. What happened, it was just too much for her to handle. "So, what now?" She said, trying not to worry Kurt.

"My place?" He asked, his smile spread back across his face now. It was nice to have friends like her.

"Sure, um let's go." Layla said quickly, when she heard Finn's voice calling her name. When they got to Kurt's house, she grinned because she loved it there.

"Dad, I'm home!" Kurt yelled to his father, not exactly sure where he was but still knowing he was home somewhere. "Layla is over too."

She smiled shyly, even though she was there almost every week. "So, um Kurt, do uh you wanna go hang out in your room ?" Layla asked, wondering if he was going to mention what happened back at the mall.

"Sure..." He said as they walked down the stairs. "So what's wrong, Sugar Doll? Earlier...you seemed upset..." Kurt trailed off, the worry returned to his face.

"Don't worry about it Kurt, it's just something that happened with me and Finn. Nothing too serious, but it did get me a little upset. Anyways, anything new going on with you?" Layla said, trying to get off the topic.

"Layla. You will tell me. Or else I'll wear your new clothes instead of you." He said in his most devious voice.

Layla shook her head, and handed him the bags, smiling. "Forget about it, Kurt."

"No, you're wearing these. They compliment your skin tone way better than mine...please tell me what's wrong..."

"Kurrrrrt! Whyyyy?" Layla whined, jokingly.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, there will be rather unpleasant consequences... And because I care, Doll." Kurt said in a very heart felt tone, only half jokingly.

"No there won't, it will only end with me getting slushied everyday for the rest of my life. It's not a big deal, really... And thank you." She said, smiling and hoping he would change the subject.

"I'm not gonna let it go, Layla. Tell me what happened."

"Dayum... Kurt, please. It's not important. " Layla said hopefully.

"Layla. You're upset...what makes you think that's not important?" Kurt said, now even more upset.

"If I tell you, I don't want anything going to your head. Okay?" Layla said, noticing his sadness, and rubbed his shoulder comfortably.

"Okay..." Kurt said trying not to sound hestitant.

"Well um, yesterday Finn kinda kissed me. And Puck, being the jerk he is, threatened me that if I went near Finn again, he'd have people slushy me everyday. He doesn't even understand me though." Layla said, lowering her head.

"Oh...Well...Oh." Kurt said, trying his hardest to hide the pain in his voice.

"Kurt, I don't even like Finn. I tried to tell him, but then Puck burst in. I-I'm sorry, I better go." Layla said, getting ready to leave.

"No. Don't go Layla, stay." Kurt paused, "Why did that make you so upset?" He asked, clearly curious.

"Kurt, I'm an outcast. Drawing more attention to myself, by getting slushied everyday. I just couldn't. I do kinda have an idea for Monday, directly pointed at Puck though. Through song..." She smirked, and sat back down.

"Bravo, Layla. That's always a FABULOUS idea. What song are you thinking of?" Kurt was getting excited now, having let go the fact that she kissed Finn.

"Johnny falls, by hedley. I think it'll fit just amazingly. Still, I'm kinda worried. This will be my first solo." Layla smiled and bit her lip. Wow, my first solo. But of course, I'll have to do a duet with Kurt soon, she thought to herself. "Oh Kurtie, would you like to do a duet with me sometime?" Layla said smiling, hoping he would agree.

"Of course! I think I've got the PERFECT song idea!" Kurt said excitedly, as a huge smile formed on his face.

"Yay! What song Kurt?" Layla asked curious, and extremely excited at same time.

"Rumor has it, by Adele, it's fabulous!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly and gave Layla a soft wink.

Layla grinned, trying her hardest not to blush. She partly succeeded and felt her cheeks grow pink. "I love that song Kurt!" Trying to make it seem the pink cheeks were from excitement.

"Fantastic. I'll start working on our choreography." Kurt shrieked excitedly.

Layla smiled uncontrollably, and nodded. "Awesome, can't wait! I'll work on the lyric split!" She said, getting out a sticky note pad and a pen out of her wallet, and working on the lyrics. Still partly blushing at Kurt.

"Slow down, Sugar Doll..." Kurt paused briefly and gave her a once-over, she looked fabulous in the clothes he picked out, of course. "That can wait til you go home...Let's do something fun!" He said, getting more and more excited for their duet.

She laughed and put away the note pad. "Like what Kurtie?" Layla asked curiously, and excited.

"Well...this is a fair sized house...I'm sure we could find something to do." Kurt sighed and allowed a wide smile to stretch across his face.

"Well, maybe we could do something like... Tag!" Layla tapped him, and took off upstairs, smiling wide.

"Hey!" Kurt giggled and ran up the stairs after her, his face flushed ever so slightly pink.

Layla smirked and waited for Kurt to come after her. She saw him come up the stairs, and she stood behind the couch, smiling at Kurt.

"Layla, I can see you perfectly, I'm not complaining or anything...but, it's not a good place to hide." He said as he slowly walked toward the couch.

Layla smirked. "Who says I was hiding?" She backed up slowly, the closer he came to her.

"Well you're backing away from me..." Kurt winked at her, and slowly grabbed her hand...he held it, chuckled a bit and said "You're it."

Layla blushed. "Oh, am I now?" She said evilly. Layla went after him, and trapped him in a corner. "Looks like your gonna be it, Hummel." Layla said, grinning then tagged him, turning to leave.

Kurt grabbed her hand again. "Nope, still you. And also, you're not going anywhere," he said with a large smile. He quickly kissed her on the cheek, "But I am!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran back down the stairs.

Layla blushed a deeper shade of red, and ran downstairs after him. "Oh, this is so not over Kurt. You're it!" She said tapping him, and running to the other side of the room and crawling under his bed.

"Layla. Don't make me come get you...These clothes are designer.." Kurt said, crossing his arms.

She crawled out, and sat on the middle of his bed, smiling at him. "And what am I supposed to do about that? You're it, remember?" Layla said, still smiling.

Kurt sat next to her on the bed and gave her a hug, "No. You're it...and your my best friend." He said, smiling wider.

"And you're mine Kurtie... Oh, and you're it!" Layla said, giving him a kiss on his cheek, and running over to sit on the bottom steps of the stairs, smiling at him.

"And now I'm coming over to get you again..." He said, meeting her heavy gaze. He walked over to the stairs, tapped her on the shoulder, kissed her forehead and ran upstairs again. "May the better-dressed man win!" He said, roaring a soft but loud laugh.

"I'm not a man, but you're on!" Layla called, and ran upstairs after him, blushing again. "Oh Kurt, I'll find you." She said, spotting him, but not giving any hints. She snuck up behind him, and tapped him. Then ran.

"My point exactly." Kurt said, running after her.

She giggled softly, and kept running. "You're not gonna win Kurt. I won't let you!"

"But I'm obviously better dressed, and the man. I'm gonna win!" He yelled right before tapping her on the shoulder and running away again.

"Pfffft. I fight like a man, and thanks to you, I will win!" She said, before poking his chest, and trying to run away.

Kurt grabbed a hold of her and said "I win." He smirked and walked her over to the couch to watch TV.

Layla sighed, and walked over with him sitting next to him on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Nope, I do." She smiled and watched TV.

"Not a chance," He laughed and gave up...Layla was really hard headed.

She smiled and kept watching TV. Feeling Kurt rest his head on top of hers made her blush a little. /I should expect this from Kurt, but I still blush/she thought to herself. "I won Kurt. And I got the best prize ever... You." She said, smiling.

"Me? ...I'm just that amazing, huh?" Kurt said before bursting into laughter, "Just kidding! You're the prize, Doll."

She blushed and shook her head. "Not a chance, Kurtie." Layla said, removing her head from Kurt's shoulder, and looking into his eyes. "Oh Kurt, you're it!" She said, before she took off downstairs and sat on his bed waiting for him.

Kurt ran down the stairs after her, saw her sitting on his bed, and went to sit next to her. They exchanged a long gaze. "I can tell you like me, Doll...I see it in your eyes when you look at me..."

"W-What are you talking about K-Kurt?" She stuttered, still looking at him. She felt her face grow warmer, the longer they exchanged the gaze.

"I really care about you Layla, but... I'm gay. It just wouldn't work...I wouldn't be able to give you the things other guys would, the things you deserve...Because I don't think about you that way...I don't think about GIRLS that way..." Kurt paused, unsure how to go forward with this. "But...at least I can give you this." Kurt gently grabbed Layla's face and kissed her.

Layla was stunned. She never thought, that Kurt Hummel, would ever kiss her. She placed a hand on his soft cheek, and kept kissing him. /Oh. My. God./ She thought to herself, /is this really happening?/ She pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes. "Why'd you do that?" She asked, slightly grinning and feeling her face grow red.

"You deserved it." Kurt grinned and blushed a bit, "you're great, Layla." He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Also, I could tell you wanted to, and wouldn't, so I did the honors." He winked at her and licked his lips slightly.

Layla's face got bright red, and she hid in her sweater. She never said anything, she was too stunned. /Oh god, I'll always love him. I hope he knows that. It doesn't matter if he feels the same way or not./ She thought to herself, still hiding her tomato red face. Layla wanted to pull him in for another kiss, but she couldn't ever do that.

"If you keep hiding your face it's gonna be really difficult for me to make you blush and kiss you again, silly. I love you Layla, not the way you'd like...but I do. And I hope this is proving it." Kurt smiled, "I'm giving you what you want!"

She revealed her face again, and looked away from him. "Kurt, you didn't have to prove anything. But this, you just pushed it beyond. You shouldn't have done anything you didn't want to." Layla was feeling excited, surprised, and a little guilty at the same time. "I think I better go." Layla said, not wanting to look at him, but wanting to kiss him again at the same time.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to...you don't have to leave..." Kurt said, getting embarrassed now, and feeling slightly ashamed...He hadn't meant to mess with her head...He just wanted her happy...

"If you're sure." She said, as she looked up at him, and pushed his hair to the side the way he likes it, smiling.

"Of course I am. So what's the latest gossip?" Kurt said, smiling brightly.

"Nothing much. Regular stuff." Layla said, smiling brightly back. She felt him hold her hand, and she blushed a bit.

Kurt gently squeezed her hand. "You look fabulously beautiful today, Doll...I did well."

Layla blushed and lowered her head shyly. "Thanks Kurtie, I guess you did." She said, as she let her hair fall in front of her face.

Kurt pushed the hair back out of her face and kissed her forehead again. He then bolted up the stairs, and yelled "YOU'RE IT!"

"I'm gonna get you Kurt!" Layla said, racing up the stairs after him. She tagged his chest, then turned to run away.

Kurt grabbed her arm. "No no no. I'm winning this. You're it." He quickly turned and ran away. He hid under a table like all the cute little kids do in the movies. "Come on and get me then, Layla!"

She ran after him, then circled around the table. "Oh Kurt, you have to come out sometime!" She snuck up behind him, and tapped his back. "You're it!" Layla said, running over to the couch.

"Layla? Where's my dad at? Have you seen him?" Kurt said laughing, just realizing they've been at this for an hour, and Burt hadn't shown up. He walked over and squeezed her hand before going to see if his father was in his bedroom.

Layla smiled and followed Kurt. She still couldn't believe this was happening. It was like she had a Cinderella moment, and her dreams came true. Her face grew a tad more red, when he wrapped his arm around her. She looked into his bright blue eyes, and smiled a little wider.

Kurt stared at Layla. They walked over to where Burt's room is, and finally realized that he must be at work or something. He kept his arm wrapped around her and walked her back over to the couch, saying nothing. The constant eye contact said it all. He did love her. She's his best friend...but Layla loved him in a different way. He shouldn't have toyed with that. Kurt was feeling really guilty, but not quite upset.

Layla looked at the wall clock, and stood up. "I better go, mom will lose her mind at me if I'm late." She said before she ran downstairs, got her bags, and turned to Kurt. "I'll see you Monday, Kurt."

"Wait...thanks for coming, Layla." Kurt said and smiled, "I'll walk you out."

"Y-You don't have to Kurt, really." She said. Layla was kind of mad that the time passed so quickly, but she was happy at the days work.

"Oh come on," he said with a laugh as he removed his arm from around her waist and held her hand, "It's not that big a deal." He walked her over to the door, held it open for her and took her out on the step.

Layla smiled at him, not showing the pain that having to leave caused her. "Thanks Kurt." The wind blowing around outside, blew her hair into her face.

Kurt pushed the hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. He squeezed her hand and let it fall back to her side. Then he softly ran the back of his hand down her cheek and kissed her once more, this time a little longer. "Third times the charm," he said with a giggle, "See you on Monday." He smiled widely, and turned to go back in the house, waving over his shoulder.

"Yeah, see you on Monday." Layla said, blushing red, and she went home. As soon as she got in her mother started yelling at her, and hit her. Layla ran up to her room, locking the door behind her not letting the tears fall until the door was locked. She fell asleep, dreaming of the kiss, still tasting Kurt's lips. Monday had to come faster, or she would go crazy. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Yes, I'm back... did you like it? Please review**

**-Sugardoll27-**


End file.
